


50 Shades of Hux

by First_born_Unicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_born_Unicorn/pseuds/First_born_Unicorn
Summary: A series of different Hux-centric works.





	50 Shades of Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and grammar.  
> English is not my native language.

Hux was sitting in a common room and pretending that he was studying for the exams. A book was open in chapter six but he didn't turn any pages for about fifteen minutes. Hux's eyes were on the book and he was pretending that he was reading but he was just browsing the same line over and over again. His mind was busy with the presence of his friend. 

Kylo Ren was sitting right next to him on the sofa. His long legs were almost brushing Hux's. Hux could feel the heat of Kylo's body and that made all efforts to study useless. Though the Slytherin common room was not a warm place at all, Hux was feeling his body getting warmer and warmer every second he was spending near Kylo.

It was stupid that he got a crush on his classmate. He came to Hogwarts to became an exceptional wizard and made a career in the Ministry of Magic. Hux was smart, ambitious and hardworking. Nothing could go wrong. His plan was perfect because he calculated everything, except for Kylo Ren existence. 

Kylo was complicated. Hux wasn’t able to figure him out for six years they've spent studying together. All he could do is to fall deeply and deeply in love with him. All these years he was led to the point where all his ambitions made no sense. The only thing that mattered was the presence of Kylo in his life. 

It made Hux so angry. So angry he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat and couldn’t think of his future. The only thing he was able to think was how Kylo’s body would feel against his and how his lips would taste if they kissed. 

Hux’s leg was burning where it was pressed against Kylo’s. Hux felt so hot that he was seeing red spots and was at the edge of losing control and finding out the answers to all those questions bothering him. 

He was strong and he will end it. He will stand right now and go to his room. Thank God they didn’t share a bedroom together. He will be strong, he will do it right now. Hux turned his face to look at Kylo for the last time before leaving. And he froze. 

He couldn’t stop looking at Kylo profile. If someone said to him that looking at Kylo’s face would be the only thing he sees in life Hux wouldn’t mind. 

Kylo was deep in his book but finally, he noticed. He turned to Hux and they exchanged glances. It was strange and Hux started to blush but it was impossible to look away. 

Kylo was frowning. Hux wanted to press his fingers to the wrinkle between Kylo eyebrows. Kylo’s mouth was shut and he looked so serious that Hux started to panic. Of course, Hux was too obvious and Kylo will yell at him and they will stop being friends. It was like watching the building collapsing on you but not being able to look away or do anything. Hux gulped and closed his eyes, ready for the inevitable to happen. 

His eyes were still closed when he felt Kylo fingers caressing his cheek. Hux thought that he was just the imagination but then he heard Kylo's soft voice.

“You look tired. You should go to bed. I need to finish this and I will join you later. I promise.”

Hux opened his eyes expecting to see Kylo’s laughing face. It must be a joke. But Kylo wasn’t laughing. He was looking at Hux with a soft and gentle smile.

Hux wanted to scream, his head was exploding from all the questions, “How? When? For how long? What should I do?”. He kept staring at Kylo unable to move or speak. He didn’t know how many minutes he was sitting there looking like a fool with an open mouth, but Kylo interrupted it by saying, “Armitage, you really need to rest. Please?”. 

It was half a request and half a demand. Hux couldn’t resist it. He turned away to leave but after doing a couple of steps he rushed back and, without letting himself think, kissed Kylo. It was a light kiss. They lips pressed together only for a few seconds. Hux was waiting for a rejection, he even wanted it because it would be at least one real thing, but Kylo was responding and Hux lost the sense of the reality completely. 

He interrupted the kiss quickly and started heading really fast to his bedroom. He was almost running until he stopped to look back just for the second to make sure it wasn’t a hallucination. 

It wasn’t. Kylo was sitting there and he was looking at Hux. He was smiling and have that knowing look on his face that made Hux believe that it all was real.


End file.
